


Pretty Noona Who Hits On Me

by peppusae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a Noona, cute yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppusae/pseuds/peppusae
Summary: Yoosung struggles to understand whether his heart races each time because of this running joke, or if it really is because he really, r e a l l y likes you.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Lights

Plum.

Plum is the shade of his eyes, a light plum, that always seem to shine… Because of the gaming device in his clutch.

His hair is a light blonde, hair neatly combed and fringe secured away from his intent eyes with the aid of two mini barrettes.

The dark roots peek out, a sign of negligence paired with probable laze. 

He has long, slender fingers.

Nails that are pinkish in hue, little bits of callus formed on the tips.

Strong, determined fingers that continue to punch aggressively on buttons of his handheld ps4 device.

Such is the way Kim Yoosung’s day starts, especially on weekends when he’s taunted to study and he takes his laptop to a cafe to ‘study’ there.

He knows.

He knows he should be studying.

He knows that ‘just another five more minutes’ would change into hours.

He knows that he needs something or someone to motivate him. He knows that the workbooks and notes he has sprawled out won’t magically be read and completed on its own, and he knows he should put his game down. That he should take a sip of his matcha latte, the bitterness making his fraying thoughts balance itself before he goes back to studying.

Yoosung, much like every other college student that exists, knows this.

It’s another day of the same ritual, and Yoosung is humming to the tune of the music that is playing in the peaceful little cafe of his choice.

It’s the same ritual, but something is off today.

The first sign that he overlooks is that his usual order of a medium-sized latte gets replaced with a large-sized one.

_ Maybe it’s because I’m a loyal customer!~ _

The second sign he overlooks is the little scribble on the sleeve of his latte, which has a little heart drawn by his name.

_ Maybe it’s because cute guys are popular these days!~ _

The third sign, though; Yoosung is not able to overlook it.

He’s not able to overlook it, when one of the waitresses comes over to him, and actually calls his name to get his attention.

“Yoosung-ssi.”

He tried to overlook it. Yoosung does not even pause his game; he looks up at the girl who has her hair tucked carefully by her ear and is giving him a weak smile.

_ Probably to ask me if I want a refill of water, right? _

“Y-Yes?”

He stutters, because right at that moment, he notices yet another sign; why would a waitress call his  _ name _ ?

“Yoosung-ssi. Please don’t be offended and think twice about what I’m going to do!” The girl says, glancing at the counter, where a couple of others are staring right at him, but pretends not to as soon as they notice him glancing at them.

“Please toss it into the garbage!” She whispers, placing a small note beside Yoosun’g laptop.

This isn’t the first time he got approached by a girl, but it’s not that common, and Yoosung is an absolute  _ sucker  _ for cliche and romantic things. The action instantly makes his eyes go wide, and he instantly reaches for the note as soon as the waitress flees, away from him.

Perhaps it’s just a confession of sorts; but why did she tell me not to think twice? And to throw it away to the garbage? Yoosung finds himself frowning at the simple thought. There’s no way I can throw away something that someone wrote with sincere feelings for me!

And then.

Yoosung opens the note.

_ "I know you don't hear this a lot from other people, but Yoosungie, you're really, really sexy. ;)" _

Yoosung's jaw drops open, looking back at the counter, only to see the waitress who had given it to him clutching onto a bag, and making a run for it.

"W-Wait a minute-"

Too late.

_ Oh my God. How do I concentrate on ANYTHING, after this?! _


	2. Friends

Yoosung stares at himself in the mirror, combing his hair and pinning his fringe securely with his barrettes.

_Which part of me looks… sexy?_

It’s a question Yoosung has been asking himself each day since he got the note.

The note, which is now sitting by his desk, neatly unfolded.

Even if it’s not exactly the kind of compliment he had expected to recieve, he could feel his confidence boost up with it, so he finds himself flushing but smiling each day, when he reads the note, and then takes it along with him when he goes to his classes.

It’s another mediocre day that passes by as usual with Yoosung having stayed up till 6 am and being a baffled mess when light pours into his room.

_Is that… the sun?_

It’s surprising, even to his own self, that he is able to stay up during classes despite his crazy sleep schedule. Sometimes he has to drink a big shot of coffee to power through the day, and today is no exception.

He’s chatting with his friends while they sit at one of the benches in the compound, and Yoosung’s outgoing and cute personality has never failed to earn him lots of good friends.

“Yoosung-ah, isn’t that girl over there looking at you an awful lot?” His friend, Yeonjun wants to know, pointing at one of the benches opposite from them.

_A girl?!_

This makes Yoosung raise an eyebrow and glance at where his friend was looking. He looks fast enough to notice the girl in question look down back at her notes sprawled all over her bench desk and aggressively starting to scribble something. Yoosung blinks a little, because he feels such an odd sense of deja vu, and when he sees the girl take a peek at him only does he recognize the face.

_He could never forget THAT face._

“AH!”

Yeonjun and the rest of Yoosung’s friends, Huening Kai and Beomgyu also look up from their books when Yoosung bolts up with a jolt, eyes wide and a finger pointed right at the girl.

“Yah, you’re being rude, Yoosung-ah…” Beomgyu hisses, when the girl looks right at them with wide eyes. Yoosung couldn’t let this go, he has way too many questions to ask, after all; so he makes his way towards the girl who is now visibly sweat-dropping like crazy.

_Ah, she’s cute._

“Excuse me,” Yoosung says, stopping in front of the girl who puts her book away from her face in defeat, “My name is Kim Yoosung, but I’m sure you already know that.”

The girl nods in response, and when he asks if he can sit down with her, she gives him another nod.

“You left me this note.” Yoosung takes the note from his pocket, and when he puts it on the table, proudly opened and ready to read, the girl’s eyes go wide, face flushing red.

“I ASKED YOU TO THROW THAT AWAY OH MY GOSH!” She groans, and Yoosung finds this entire thing so hilarious even though he understands nothing of this situation.

“It looks like you know me. Why did you give me this note? You probably didn’t mean it since you asked me throw it away.”

“If you knew that, why did you keep it?” She responds, a finger curling a lock of her brown hair.

_Ah, this is embarrassing! She obviously didn’t mean it, yet I kept this just to boost my ego!_

“Ah, um..” Suddenly, Yoosung’s face flushes in embarrassment.

“Also, why would you think I didn’t mean it?”

_W-WHAT?!_

Yoosung’s lilac eyes go wide, and he blinks at the girl, wondering if he heard her properly.

“Y-You can’t be serious, right..?”

The girl only tilts her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Why would you think I lied?”

By now, Yoosung could feel his cheeks burning. He was sure his face would be as red as his friend Seven’s vermillion hair, and the fact that the girl is smiling does not help, either.

“W-Well! You’re smiling.” He finds himself pouting. “Doesn’t that mean you’re trying to make fun of me?”

The girl shakes her head, and a little chuckle comes out, which makes Yoosung feel a little calm. She begins to gather her belongings.

“I’m smiling because you’re so _cute_ when you get embarrassed, Yoosung-ah.”

Yoosung’s pout becomes even more prominent.

“To give you the note was a penalty so I’m sorry to spring it out to you out of nowhere.” She apologises, standing up smiling at the blonde boy. “But I didn’t lie, you really are _super_ sexy.”

Yoosung’s eyes become even wider, watching the girl grin at him and he had _just_ met her, but Yoosung just knows that she isn’t lying - and that makes it even more embarrassing and his face becomes multiple shades redder at how bluntly she can say something so embarrassing!

“I’ll see you later, my cute little Yoosung-ah! I’m a sophomore also studying Veterinary Science, so make sure you call me _Noona_ from now on!~”

The girl runs off, and Yoosung finds himself gawking at the way his new senior friend - _was she now a friend? Or was she.. What even??????_ Yoosung’s head fills with so many thoughts like crazy, and he sits in a daze, until Huening Kai yells his name out loud enough for everyone at the campus to hear him.

“Yoosungie, what happened?”

_Really… What just happened?!_

“I…” Yoosung looks at his friends, still in utter bafflement. “I think I just… _got hit on_?”


	3. Grade Skipping

Yoosung is a baffled mess.

He has never experienced this kind of attack before.

In fact, it’s the first time he has gone to bed after a single round of LOLOL, because his friend Beomgyu had promised to find out more about this unique Noona of his the next morning. It feels extremely cringey to tell his friend that he carries the note in his wallet, so he skips that part out, instead telling Beomgyu that he was interested in the girl.

“[Name]-noona, she’s from the previous year’s batch, she said she’s also studying veterinary studies! I wonder if she knew me from meeting me at the freshman’s batch?”

Beomgyu is typing away incessantly on his phone, and Yoosung peeks over, finding that he is typing in what seems to be a group chat filled with lots of people.

“Oh. [Name]-noona, huh? There’s only one person with that name in year two, and it looks like she used to play the violin, before she came to college.”

Yoosung finds a smile on his face at this new information.

“After coming to college she found love for coffee and started to work at a coffee place.”

“Oh yeah! I first met her at a coffee shop when she gave me a note that s-” Yoosung stops, mid-sentence, eyes going wide. Beomgyu grins, turning back to his phone.

“Ooh, so [Name]-noona likes you, huh? Oh. She’s one of the top three in her batch.”

This makes Yoosung whine, forehead meeting with his desk and pouting.

“And I’m one of the worst in my grade!”

Beomgyu has one of the looks on his face that Yoosung hates - the kind of face he has right before he cooks up some stupid plan.

“How about you ask her to tutor you? After you talk to her, you can get her to like you!”

“No!!!” Yoosung yells, his face flushing red at the thought. “And it’s the other way around, it was her who gave me the note!!!!”

“Then just accept her confession and start dating! I don’t get why you’re making me dig in and find out about her like I’m a member of the FBI!!!”

The two end up bickering as they head to their lecture hall like two little kids.

\---

While Beomgyu is a reliable source for information, Yoosung had forgotten that he was also one of the most stubborn and annoying ones as well.

He made the mistake of telling Beomgyu where the girl worked at, and the latter had dragged Yoosung over to the cafe with the excuse of grabbing a bite and ‘discussing their assignment’.

“It’s the perfect plan, Yoosung-ah! You get to look at her like one of the guys in kdramas, and she’s gonna realize that you like her too and then you two can start dating!!!”

Yoosung’s head is already a mess, so he now has some regrets while he watches Beomgyu try to peek inside the cafe by standing near the entrance.

“She has short brown hair, right? Someone said she has naturally brown hair, isn’t that so cool? What are you gonna order? If you show her some aegyo, she might add more whipped cream into your cup!”

Even if it was Beomgyu who dragged him to the cafe saying this would be a good idea, Yoosung couldn’t contain his curiosity either. He had never paid attention to any of the waitresses before, and he wondered what kind of person [Name] would be like.

_ Our interactions were way too brief for me to know what she’s like! I do want to know what kind of person she is and how she knew me to give me that kind of embarrassing note!!! _

“There’s a pink-haired girl, one with long black hair, Yoosungie, I don’t think your crush is here!”

Yoosung is about to pull Beomgyu away when the two hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. When the two turn around, Yoosung’s eyes go wide to see the notorious Noona of his, standing with some paper bags in hand. From the way she is smiling, Yoosung just knows that she heard what Beomgyu said out loud, so his face turns beet red.

_ Oh gosh, what do I say? This is so embarrassing! _

“Yoosungie, you look very handsome today, too. Don’t stay out here for too long, come inside if you want some drinks, okay?” She says, ruffling Yoosung’s hair a little, then entering the cafe after Beomgyu moves to the side in awe.

“Yah. I thought you hated when people played with your hair.”

But that is the least of Yoosung’s thoughts now, and he didn’t need a mirror to know his face would be even redder now.

“I can’t go inside now!!! How embarrassing! Beomgyu-ah, this is all your fault!”

“What did I do?! Besides, she complimented you, so if you chicken out and not even go inside, she’s gonna take that compliment back!”

_ Take the compliment back?! _

Yoosung sighs, his face feeling like it’s on fire while he slowly enters the cafe, too embarrassed to look at the counter.

“Beomgyu-ah. Go order for us. I’ll pretend to start working on my assignment!”

“No way! She’s your girl, why do I have to get involved?”

“She’s not my girl!! She’s just my Noona that’s all!”

“Heh. Your cute Noona that keeps flirting with you.” Beomgyu types on his phone for a bit, before he waves a hand to catch the attention of one of the waitresses.

“Wait, which-”

“Hello, [Name]-noona, my name is Choi Beomgyu! I’m friends with Yoosung, and I heard you’re good at studies! So Yoosung was wondering if you can tutor him, when you get free time!”

_ What!!! _

Yoosung watches, horrified as his friend goes on and on, and his head hurts a little when he finally lifts his glance and looks at the girl who is smiling at his friend.

“If you’d like to order something, you’ll need to go to the counter first, you two.” She has to say. When she starts to head towards the counter, Yoosung wants to jump off a cliff.

“What are you doing, I swear!!!!!”

“Sir?” A voice calls from the counter, and Yoosung’s face flushes at the way she addresses him so formally while inside the cafe.

_ Just order and run back here! Just order and RUN!! Just order and RUN SUPER FAST!!! _

Yoosung hurries to the counter, ordering some drinks for him and his friend, and he stops feeling so nervous because she isn’t saying anything and speaking formally with him, like any other waitress would. After he pays for his drinks, he feels much better after he watches the girl turn around to prepare the drinks.

_ How do I tell her that Beomgyu was just joking? Should I tell her after I find her on campus, not here? I don’t want to disturb her work environment when she has been talking politely to me! She might get in trouble if I start to talk to her out of nowhere, right? _

_ Okay, I’ll find her on campus and talk to her then! _

“Here you go,” she says, putting the drinks on a tray.

“Thank you for your hard work!” Yoosung greets, and he’s about to turn around when he hears his name being called softly.

“Yes?”

“Let’s have fun during our tutoring classes from tomorrow onwards, okay?” [Name] whispers so softly that he was barely able to hear it, but of course he heard it!!!

“E-Eh?!”

“Gray is such a good color on you, Yoosung-ah!~ Ah, that’s right, here you go!” She says, and Yoosung watches while she places a slice of cake on his tray.

“Noona’s gift for you! Now go study, okay?”

“N-N-Noona, wait!” He stutters in embarrassment, but she has long gone to attend another customer, and Yoosung’s face feels like it is burning, and he is barely able to carry the tray to the table.

“Woah, Yoosungie, I knew you liked Noona, but I didn’t think it was that bad!”

_ It’s become too much for me now!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively plays noona neomu yeppeo by shinee*


End file.
